The Red String
by HappiiBunnii
Summary: The Red String of Fate likes to link two very different people together. Like, the shy, smart girl named Hinata and the stoic, popular boy of steel named Sasuke. [Image by Kurochii of deviantart]
1. Chapter 1

The Red String

Sasuke Uchiha was someone who never really had that moment.

You know, when you meet _The One_.

The fated one. The one of destined for you.

Nope. That didn't happen with this stone cold teen. Quite the opposite, strolling around the halls of Konoha High, looking for a new "flavor of the week", as he liked to call it aka the fangirls he dates and dumps immediately after the week is over. Nonetheless, girls still throw themselves at his feet.

"Have my babies, Sasuke-kun~"

"I LOVE YOU SASU-CHAN!"

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun…"

The silent, brooding, asshole Uchiha ignores them, and goes to homeroom, and sits down in the back.

But that's when he flips out.

He looks down at his left hand, and there's a red string on his middle finger, attaching itself on his finger by being tied in a bow.

"WHAT THE FUUU-" Sasuke yells, disturbing everyone, runs out of the room.

He runs out to the roof, where the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara was smoking.

"Yo."

"Not now Nara, do you see something on my left hand?" Sasuke asks, waving it in front of the boy.

"What are you talking about? This is freaking stupid, Uchiha." Shikamaru replies.

Sasuke groans, and walks back home, fuming, confused, and just wanted to sleep.

He opens the door, only to get a frying pan to the face.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT IN SCHOOL YOUNG MAN!" Sasuke's mother Mikoto shouts, very angry at the teen to be skipping class.

"I-I have this thing on my finger-" He tries to say, only to get his mother to look at his hands, which lands on the string.

"WAAH~ IT'S THE RED STRING OF FATE!" She shouts, celebrating for some reason that he can't understand.

"What?"

"THIS STRING WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR FATED ONE! YOU'LL GET MARRIED AND HAVE GRANDBABIES FOR ME!" she shouts happily.

"Okay….."

"Go back to school this INSTANT!"

Hinata was painfully shy. Like, she hasn't gone on any dates, and she definitely does not have a boyfriend, because her cousin would be on the prowl to make sure she isn't hurt.

She walks to school, with her long, indigo hair in two braids, because her hair constantly gets in the way of her notebook. She checks her bag for a pencil, but that's when she finds an odd red bow on her middle finger on her left hand. She tries to pull it off, but it's staying. She ignores it until lunch, when she asks Ino about it.

"I-Ino? Do you know what this is?" she asks, showing the blonde girl the string.

"What? The red string? Oh, that's the red string of fate- WAIT WHAT?!" Ino explains then breaks off, trying to find the other end of the string, which amuses Hinata.

**A/N: geez, this was something straight out of my mind, so, yeah. REVIEW! Do all that cool stuff and wait for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Red String, Chapter 2

Sasuke tried to ignore and push the thoughts of meeting his 'destined one'. Why was fate showing up now? He walked down the hall, only to be bombarded by a certain redhead.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!~" Karin squealed, ignoring the fact that the Uchiha was in a dark mood that only got darker, due to his irritation. He tried ignoring the redhead, but then, only to show up is the pinkette Sakura Haruno. He had dated both girls before, but disliked them, because they were the two loudest girls that liked Sasuke, trying to get into his good graces again.

He sighed inwardly, and then ran, down the hall, until he ran into a certain someone.

Hinata had finished lunch and went to the library to study a bit of Calculus, because that was the only subject the Hyuuga despised, and tried not to fail. Not ace, but not to fail. She walked a bit, and crashed into Sasuke, who looked pissed off. He looked at her and said this:

"Help me."

"W-What?" she asked, shocked.

"Take me somewhere that no one really visits." He said simply, a bit nervous, half-expecting his fanclub to come out of nowhere, because they're just scary.

"O-Ok…" Hinata scambled up, tugged him by the hand, and walked to the library with him. Rarely anyone but Hinata went there, so the two teens were alone, with the exception of the librarian, who liked Hinata for focusing on her studies and not on boys, like most girls.

"Hello Hinata!" the librarian cheerfully sang, and went back to reading.

"H-Hello…" the indigo haired girl replied and tugged Sasuke to a table in the back, where the librarian couldn't hear and see them.

"So…. You stay here most of the time?" Sasuke inquired; trying to understand how often Hinata was able skip class or do whatever she does.

"N-No, I actually go down the music room, and play piano, b-because I h-have concerts and r-recitals to go to on F- Fridays!" she replies, getting nervous.

She sits down, and the raven-haired boy does too, taking in her and the whole room. She fidgets, and pulls something out of her messenger bag, a deck of cards and starts shuffling them, calming her down. Sasuke watches her, and takes the cards from her, setting up for a card game.

"Do you know how to play Speed?" he asks.

"Y-Yes." Was her answer, blushing.

"You don't have to be so scared. I don't bite."

It's been 2 hours, and the end of school, and the bell rings. The two teens were comfortably reading books, Sasuke a manga, and Hinata a novel that was quite amusing, to her. They hear the bell, gather their things to go home, and walk down the busy halls.

"So…."

"W-What?"

"What are the requirements to stay in the library like this?"

"O-Oh! I-I get p-permission from the teachers, and get all the work for the week to do, turn it in by all the due dates, and do all the projects."

"Oh. You think you could help me?"

"W-with what?"

"Can you tutor me? And be my girlfriend?"

Right after that, the petite Hyuuga passes out.

**A/N: WhoooHoo!~ I got chapter 2 done! I liked this chapter, because they encounter one another, and forgot all about the string. They'll see it again soon!**

**BIG shoutout to:**

**Nick (Guest) for reviewing!**

**Chabeli05 for favoriting!**

**suicune4ever for both reviewing and following!**

**Thank you all! *Bows***

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Red String Chapter 3

"Hinata!"

The girl wakes up in Sasuke's house, on the couch with a blanket over her, and widens her lavender pools for eyes.

"W-When d-did I get here?" she asks, her face heating up to about the shade of a ripe tomato.

"You fainted, right after I asked for you to be my girlfriend. I took you to my house, until you woke up." The stoic boy replies, looking around the room, then turning to blush a light pink.

"O-Oh."

~Flashback~

_Sasuke brings Hinata bridal style into the Uchiha household. Mikoto peeks and sees the two teens. _

"_IS THAT A-"Mikoto shouts, only to be shushed by her son._

"_Mom, she just passed out at school after I asked her out." He stated._

"_What makes her different? I mean, you would usually just carry another girl to the nurses' office and be on your way."_

_The boy of steel turns around, and blushes. "She's different compared to other girls. She's not obsessed with me like other girls, is actually a positive person, and is like a calm breeze. I met her today, I just, Mom?"_

"_My baby boy, all grown up and in love!" Mikoto cries with tears of joy._

_Sasuke puts Hinata on the couch and searches for a blanket to put on top of her. He finds a lavender one and lays it on top of her._

_Mikoto sneaks up behind him and puts an arm around him._

"_I think this is your fated one," she states, pointing to the teen boy's middle finger, where the string was glowing a faint light, and looping around, until he could see Hinata had his end of the string._

Hinata blinked. She was nervous, because she was in THE Sasuke Uchiha's house, because she had passed out.

"You want some tea?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That would be nice," he replied, giving her a genuine smile, making the Hyuuga smile and blush.

She walked into the kitchen, and looked for tea bags. After finding the bags, she found a kettle. She boils some water, and waits.

She sits down at the table, takes out her homework, and works on it a bit, well, until, Sasuke sits right across from her, and watches her.

"W-What?" she asks, not knowing the reason for him to look at her.

"You're just so cute sometimes." He says, standing up and walking over to her.

"W-What are y-you-" she stutters out, but not before the Uchiha can hug and whisper to her.

"The kettle is screaming."

"O-Oh!" she runs over to the kettle, finds some mugs and pours water in both mugs and dumps a tea bag into each mug. "H-here you go, Sasuke-kun." She says, handing him a blue mug, and she holds a purple mug.

"Thanks." He replies, and without any hesitation, just dumps it all down his throat, no cream, no sugar. Hinata cringes, and adds sugar to her tea.

"How do you drink it like that?" she asks, half impressed and half disgusted.

"Takes years to perfect." He answers evenly, sending a trademark Uchiha smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and gets her bag, getting ready to leave.

"I have to g-go n-now, because I have homework. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks, her lavender eyes questioning him.

"Hn. Tomorrow in the music room. Lunchtime, ok?" he states, smiling.

"O-Ok then.. See you Sasuke-kun!" she hugs him, then opens the door and walks to her apartment that she shares with her cousin Neji.

**A/N: Whoa! Another chapter in one day! No seriously guys, I love reviews and stuff. Let's see if I can finish this! :D**

**BIG shoutout to:**

**AnimeLover431 for Favoriting, Following, and Reviewing! (she has one fanfic, go check her out!)**

**SasoriShadow for Favoriting and Followin1 g both me and this Fanfic!**

**jessychan13 for Reviewing and Following**

**Anyway, I'll be updating daily, either one chapter a day or two if I'm lucky. :D**

**If you want my Tumblr, my URL is Happiness-comes-in-small-boxes.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Red String

**A/N: Hi guys! We're already into Chapter 4!**

**Now I need to answer one thing from one review from suicune4ever (thanks for reviewing since the beginning, which was a few days ago!): "**_**By the way, nice chapter, but isn't their meeting a bit sudden?**_ _**But that's just my opinion..."**_

**Hehe I meant to be kind of rushed with them meeting, because, the red string of fate and destiny seem to be quite strange, people meet in weird circumstances, and people die from REALLY weird things.**

**Yep.**

**If you want a Tumblr to see just basically SasuHina related things: just search up 'Loveapanda'. The girl is a very avid SasuHina shipper, and really nice! **

**Now, let's get into the chapter! (Shout outs on the bottom!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (IF I DID, SASUKE AND HINATA WOULD BE A COUPLE BY NOW)**

Hinata walked home, and realized there was a faint tugging at her finger. She looked down, and found the red string again, and after realizing this, her mind wanders off again, only to hear her cell phone ringing. She sighs, knowing who it is, and answers it.

"Yes?"

"Hinata, please come home soon."

"Okay, Neji-niisan."

"Oh, can you get some basics for dinner tonight? I think all we have is cheese."

"Why don't I get some Pho tonight? I know how much you like it."

**(( A/N: Pho. A Vietnamese noodle soup. I totally think Neji would enjoy it. XD))**

"Okay. But be home by 5:45. Any longer and I'll report you missing."

"Whatever." She replies, and hangs up on him.

She continues on her way, and goes into a restaurant named "Pho-tastic" and orders beef and meatballs for Neji, with the beef on the side, and just meatball for her. She pays and waits for her to go order.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Hyuuga." A male voice states, half amused.

"Hello, G-Gaara." She replies.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be at home, studying."

I-I'm picking up dinner for Neji-Niisan a-and I."

"At a pho place?"

"Y-yes, Neji likes it."

"ORDER NUMBER 12! ORDER NUMBER 12!" the woman calls.

"O-Oh! T-That's mine!" Hinata calls, showing her number. "I'll see you soon Gaara-san." Hinata walks towards the counter, pays, and picks up two bags, and heads toward the apartment building.

She arrives, and walks up 3 flights of stairs, and arrives to the door, puts down the bags, looks for her key, only to find Neji is opening the door for her.

"T-Thank you…"

"No problem. I heard you, so I simply opened the door."

Hinata smiles, and heaves the two bags up and walks into the apartment, and puts them on the counter in the kitchen. "I'm going to shower before I eat."

~30 minutes later~

Hinata walks out in sleep shorts and a white t-shirt, refreshed after being in her uniform for most of the day. Neji glances and motions towards her bowl that he had heated up while she was in the shower. She thanks him and slurps down. Neji stands up, and washes his bowl in the sink, dries it, and walks off, probably to either study, or call one of his friends.

She sits alone, and pulls out some textbooks to review over what she learned while by herself. She calls up Ino, to ask her what she missed, like all the drama, and strange things.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Ino!"

"Hey Hina-Chan! How are you? You weren't in class, like you usally are!"

"I-Ino! You know-"

"I was just kidding! What do you need?"

"I-I was just wondering…."

"all the drama in the class?"

"Y-Yes…."

"Well, Karin and Sakura were freaking out, since Sasuke basically ran and hid from them, and they were complaining that you probably had the hots for him too, and they were planning their revenge and were looking for you."

"Wow."

"So~ Where were you Hina-chan?"

"In the Library…."

"With who?"

"S-Sasuk-ke"

"WHAT?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE JUST TALKED, PLAYED SOME CARD GAMES, AND READ AT A TABLE!" Hinata yelled and blushed to the color of a tomato.

"That explains a lot."

"W-What?"

**A/N: hehe. I was thinking more of a time apart chapter. Karin and Sakura are going to become more of antagonists later on, because, Sasuke has to be one of theirs! Anyway, on to the Shout outs!**

**~AnimeLover431 for reviewing!**

**~ Guest for reviewing!**

**~suicune4ever for reviewing!**

**~ 120 for Following!**

**~XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX for following!**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Red String Chapter 5

"What do you mean it explains a lot?" the former Hyuuga Heiress asks the blonde, only to get giggling on the other end of the phone.

"You seem tense Hina-chan. Tell me EVERYTHING!"

~15 minutes later~

"Whoa! That's all that happened?"

"Y-Yes…"

"So what's supposed to be the homework again?"

The Hyuuga smiles, tells her, and only to get complaints.

"WHY DO WE HAVE HOMEWORK WHEN WE COULD DISCUSS THINGS LIKE DRAMA IN OUR CLASS?!"

"Y-You c-could get S-S-Shikamaru to help you…"

"But he'll be talking to Temari the entire time! I mean, she's ok, but she'll be talking to him and stuff!"

She sighs, hangs up, leaving Ino no room to protest anymore. She looks at her own bag, takes out 2-3 days worth of homework, and starts to finish it. Neji walks in, and asks,

"What was that all about?"

"O-Oh, the phone call?"

"No, hanging out with Sasuke Uchiha."

"H-He n-needed help. Y-You know how K-Karin and Sakura can be a little-"

"Obsessed?"

"Y-Yeah."

"But did you get some work done?"

"Y-Yes. I practiced piano too."

"Did he distract you?"

"No, not really."

"If he ever hurts you, tell me."

Hinata widens her eyes. She knows Neji was skilled at many Martial Arts. His girlfriend Tenten was a weapons master, who had a concealed weapon license. She nodded, and shivered, knowing the consequence for Sasuke if he hurt her.

~About 3 hours~

She looked down at her paper, and realized she had finished all of her homework for two-three days, and sighed with relief, so she could stay on par with her homework, and kill time at school. Her cell chirps, informing her that she had a message.

Sasuke- hey.

Hinata- Who is this?

Sasuke- Sasuke.

Hinata- Oh. How are you?

Sasuke- Just thinking about you.

Hinata- / why?

Sasuke- Because you're different.

Hinata- wait- how do you get my number?

Sasuke- Ino.

Hinata- Why am I not surprised?

Sasuke- Oh well. I'll see you soon.

Hinata sighs, and closes her phone, and makes herself a cup of lavender tea, and prepares to go to sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke sighs, and looks at his homework, Calculus. He hates school, because, there were useless classes, and really useless people, but there was now one person he was motivated to go to school.

That girl's name was Hinata Hyuuga.

She wasn't like every other girl, who only liked him for his looks.

She liked him for him.

For being the opposite for the average high school girl.

For being talented at something.

Well, Karin and Sakura are talented.

In stalking him, it creeps him out.

Hinata was different.

She was nervous all the time.

Did she remember when they were only five?

_~Flashback~_

_Kindergarten_

"_Class we have a new student, Hinata Hyuuga."_

_A peite girl with white eyes, short hair, and a little comical chibi blush looked down and said:_

"_H-Hello…. I-I h-hope to make f-friends w-with all of you…"_

"_Why don't you sit by Sasuke, Hinata?"_

"_O-Ok."_

_She walks over to where Sasuke and sits next to him. "Hello."_

"_Hello. I'm Sasuke!" he replies, and offers his hand to her._

_She shakes his hand gently, and starts drawing._

_He smiles._

_They were friends until, an incident with Itachi, that made him closed off, even to the innocent Hyuuga._

_She accepted that, and continued on, well, her father decied she was going to a private school in Suna._

_They never spoke again._

He remembered that, even after all that time.

Well, she was nice.

Like a spring breeze on a breezy day.

Hard for him to admit, but he could say he had a crush on her.

Maybe love was making think about all of this.

And for once, he didn't hate being in love.

**A/N: omg this is kinda late then when I usually post.**

**Today I got a rabbit named Thumpher, and today was my mom's birthday so we all when out to eat.**

**So if this seems kinda of strange and OOC, that's why. **

**I have some things to deal with, like coming out of the closet about my eating disorder to my parents.**

**Wish me luck!**

**BIG SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**AnimeLover431: for being so loyal and reviewing every chapter. (I wish I could hug you)**

**chaoscontrol321: reviewing and being a good friend in real life. (Thanks!)**

**I.A.: for reviewing**

**DaTree585: for following and favoriting**

**cassert: for following**

**see you all in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

The Red String

**A/N: Whee! Chapter six already! I told my parents, and we're not going to the hospital. We already decided that. I have a long way to go, before I get out of the pattern. Enjoy!**

Hinata wakes up around 5 AM in the morning, to prepare for school. She walks into the Kitchen, and prepares breakfast, and lunch to take to school. She makes eggs and bacon, one plate for her, and another plate for Neji. For lunch, is a ham, lettuce, cheese, and tomato sandwich. She wraps this up and puts it in her bag. Neji walks in, yawning.

"Hello, Nii-san."

"Morining Hinata-san."

"How are you?"

"I finished all the issues with work, and the competition for this weekend."

"What competition?"

"The music competition."

"Oh."

Hinata finishes her plate, and leaves to prepare for school. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and brushes her hair. She makes a long side fishtail braid and changes to a shirt with a rabbit on it, a thin purple sweater, black skinny jeans, and purple high tops. She picks up her bag, and walks to her piano, and plays Muzio Clementi's Sonatina 3.

**((I couldn't think of any other songs, but one I'm working on. XD I love Clementi))**

She hears Neji preparing to go to school too, and picks up her cell phone, and calls Sasuke, because she has nothing else to do.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey."

"We're still up for lunchtime, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well then I'll see you later."

She puts up her phone and walks out of the apartment to school.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sasuke is up early. He wants to dress to impress, because he has a feeling that Hinata will be on his mind. So he does, in a white collared shirt, a black sweater, and black skinny jeans. He leaves the house after eating a small breakfast of toast and tomatoes. He packs a premade lunch of bento (courtesy of the one and only Mikoto Uchiha) into his backpack, determined to go to school early to ask all of his teachers if he can study in the library now, and if he could give them the assignments after school.

So he asks.

But, he rewords it so it sounds that Hinata is tutoring him.

He needs it.

He was pretty smart, but just decided school was stupid.

This gets approved by all the teachers, shockingly.

So he makes his way to the library, only to the table from yesterday, and found Hinata reading.

"Hey."

"Suqee-Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Tired. I was freaking out over some of you fangirls."

"who?"

"Karin and Sakura."

"Urgh. I knew it."

"W-Wha?"

"These girls are obsessed with me. I really only find them to be really big drama queens..."

"Oh. I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back."

Hinata get up and walks to the restroom, only to be confronted by, well, you know who.

Karin and Sakura.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO SASUKE-KUN?!"

"I-I really d-don't have time for this. Can I please go?"

"SO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN US?"

At that point, both girls try to attack her, but only to get they're pressure points targeted by Hinata, and fall to the floor, in a lot of pain.

Tsunade had seen the whole thing, and shrugged it off. Karin and Sakura got what they deserved. Even if Sakura was learning from her, she didn't need to get physical with the Hyuuga. But, how the Hyuuga targeted their pressure points and hit them all, that was amazing. Maybe there was tougher side to the girl.

Hinata fixes her braid and walks back to the library.

"Sorry. Fight with the two girls made me take longer."

The boy cocked his eyebrow. "Is it the two-"

"Yeah. S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"O-Ok."

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Or at least go out once?"

"I-I'm busy o-on Saturday…"

"What about Sunday?"

"N-nothing yet."

"Then meet me at the mall."

"O-Ok.."

The bell rings, reminding Hinata to go study. She stands to go to her locker, when Sasuke stand up too, and grabs her hand. She looks back, and blushes to a light shade of pink. "What are you-"

She's cut off by a kiss by Sasuke, but she's not fighting.

That's because it's a sweet, unsure kiss, not something random, even if she is caught off guard. She doesn't pull away, and just stands there, until he pulls away.

"Uh, I need to go." Sasuke manages to say, and runs off, his face turning red.

Hinata only giggles, because she just made the boy of steel Sasuke Uchiha blush.

That why she has a growing love for him.

**A/N: Whee! Yay, Hinata just defeated some bitches! XD How she fought is my interpretation of Gentle Fist in real life. I wish I could give all of you a hug, because I really like working on this fanfic. I'll be writing another fanfic called "Hinata gets a haircut" it sounds weird, it'll all over the place, they'll switch between Road to Ninja and canon personalities, but it will probably be funny.**

**BIG SHOUTOUT TO GHOST TOWN! Their music is amazing! Right now, their song "In Flames" describes me right now. **

**Shoutout to:**

**Tuttynieves for reviewing, following and favoriting!**

**Jessychan13 for reviewing! (I'll try to make them longer and longer, 3)**

**Guest for reviewing! (I feel better, knowing other are trying to help me. :D)**

**Chabeli05 for reviewing, and favoriting! (lemme hug you W)**

**Fate755 for following! (yay! )**

**AnimeLover431 for reviewing! (you're so nice ^W^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Red String

**A/N: I've decided to talk about something serious. Like, eating disorders are nothing to mess around with. The person will keep doing it if they have the same circle of people they know that have impossible standards, and they keep doing what they do. That's what I found out after doing some soul searching. Anyway, eating disorders are a form of self harm. They'll do it until they find help. Reach out a hand and offer it to the people suffering. Enjoy!**

Hinata thought back to kindergarten. She was new, and Sasuke had accepted her quite easily. She had fallen for his friend, Naruto, but had given up, because, there's only so long you crush on someone, then give up. So, when she bumped into Sasuke again, she knew he needed her again, so she helped him. But, she didn't find that she was in love with her former crush's best friend. She blushes a hot pink, just realizing how long she was thinking about him. She went down to the music room, and started practicing piano.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sasuke was surprised how bold he could be. Was he this bold with other girls? Nah. He was just quiet and just went out with them. Never really tried to kiss them, **definitely** never tried to get into their pants. When he dated Karin and Sakura, **they** were the ones that tried to get him. He never really liked them anyway. When the lunch bell rang, he picked up his bag and strolled to the music room. He heard piano music, and stayed quiet. When it was done, he walked in.

"O-Oh, Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hey."

"H-How are y-you?"

"Good. You?"

"G-Good. Are you here for lunch?"

"Yeah."

The Uchiha opens up his bento, and finds Hinata watching him. "What?"

"I-I've never seen a guy eat before." She says, turning away and blushing. Sasuke smiles, walks over to her, and sits right next to her, in fact, they're so close, and their knees are touching. Hinata turns into the color of a tomato, Sasuke chuckles, and just simply kisses her on the head, because she's so tiny. Hinata turns even redder, and continues eating, the color subsiding. He smiles when he sees she likes tomatoes just like him. They're quiet for the rest of lunch. When the lunch bell rung, to signify that it was over, the two teens stood up and cleaned up and walked hand in hand to the library.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Karin and Sakura lay in the nurses' office, still in quite a bit of pain, from where Hinata had jabbed them. They both spoke a bit, and plan something to get revenge.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hinata and Sasuke both go to class for the rest of the day. When their final classes finish, Sasuke walks over to Hinata's class, and sees the girl is upset.

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"L-Let m-me s-show y-you w-what t-they d-did," is all the indigo haired girl says, barely able stop from crying.

They walk to her locker, and she opens it, and what Karin and Sakura did was horrible.

They had graffitied her locker, drawn crude pictures of her, and wrote nasty things about her. They ranged, from "You're an ugly bitch" to "Whore" to "You're not worth it". Sasuke widens eyes, and Hinata starts crying. Karin and Sakura come around the corner, and start smirking.

That's when Sasuke's composure and patience for the two girls shatters. He walks over, and both girls start fawning over him.

"Sasuke- you really think she's worth it?"

"Sasuke~kun~ come back to me~"

"No! ME!"

At that point, he just simply pulls their hands off him. "Listen, Karin and Sakura, I have no intention to date either of you, because, frankly, you two are quite annoying and the worst fangirls I have ever met. Do not associate with me, or I will tell Tsunade about this."

Both girls are shocked. _Their_ Sasuke-kun would reject them for the invisible girl who barely went to class? They could not comprehend this. They just stood there, and Sasuke walks off with Hinata, who had finished crying and had watched the entire episode. They leave school, and Sasuke asks her if she's alright.

"I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Where's your apartment?"

"How do you-"

"Ino."

Mentioning the blonde, had Hinata quietly pissed at her friend, who had told Sasuke where she lived.

"I live 15 minutes away from the school."

"I'll drop you off. It's probably on the way back to my house."

So they walk, and talk bit. Hinata reveals that she has a music competition tomorrow, which Sasuke asks why.

"The prize money goes directly to the rent for the apartment, any extra goes to clothing, food, and other bills. B-But, sometimes, Neji and I get jobs to make ends meet. It's easier than working every day after school."

"Oh. You're talented though."

Hinata blushes. "T-Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

They continue talking, and Sasuke reveals a bit about Kindergarten, and Hinata remembers it. They smile, remembering when the two got into mischief and played together.

"You know, I never told you what happened with me and Itachi."

"W-What happened?"

"He deceived me and killed my puppy, Kuro."

"T-That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it."

They continue on, and they walk all to the door of Hinata's apartment.

"I'll s-see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah. The library?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, then, bye." Sasuke replies, and kisses her on the cheek, and walks off. Hinata turns a shade of light pink, looks for her apartment key, and unlocks the door, letting herself in, because Neji was at a martial arts tournament, and she had some practicing to do.

**A/N: Whee! Another chapter done! ~ I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I'm still playing with the ideas in my head, so look for a couple new fanfics this week!**

**Shoutout to:**

**AnimeLover431 for reviewing!**

**Chaoscontrol321 for reviewing!**

**I.A. for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. Even if I didn't get as many reviews I have so far, I'd probably not update as often as I do. xD I love you guys that have read this so far! Enjoy the chapter!**

Hinata flops down on her bed, and closed her eyes. Why did Karin and Sakura openly pursue Sasuke when he obviously hated them? The mind of love-poisoned girl confuses her, but she shouldn't judge. She was in love with Naruto for a while, and had tried to talk to him, only run like a scared mouse. Her cellphone rings, interrupting her thoughts. She picks up, and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hinata, it's me, Neji."

"H-hey Neji-san, what's up?"

"I have a lot of tournaments on the week end, which means I probably won't be home until late on Sunday."

"Oh?"

"Regional. I'm going to destroy the competition."

"Ok."

"The prize money will be enough to put us to college, rent , bills, and clothes included."

The girl blinked, "What?"

"They upped the prize money, because Uzumaki Corps is sponsoring them. I will win this."

"Ok. Good luck, Neji-san. Don't kill them too much."

Her cousin chuckled, amused. "Got it. Don't stress out. You don't have to go to the competition, because it's a more of a casual one."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday."

She hangs up, and then calls Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Sasuke-kun."

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come over Saturday?"

"Sure. In the morning?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

She hangs up, and blushes, realizing she invited a boy over her apartment. She gets up and opens up her laptop, and listens to her currently favorite band, Ghost Town. It may be an odd choice for a girl like Hinata, but she genuinely loves their music. She browses a bit on the internet, and finds a manga called 'Naruto', which the character sharing her name had the same crush on the main character, and was quiet like her. She continues reading, closes her laptop around 11PM, brushes her teeth, and changes to go to sleep.

She opens her eyes, and realizes that someone knocking on the door. She leaps out of bed, and thanks whoever's up there that her hair does not get all messed up when she sleeps. She runs over to the door and opens it.

"Hey."

"H-hey *yawn* Sorry. I overslept. You want breakfast?"

"Sure."

He watches her as she makes a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, fried ham, and toast. She seems happier and lighter when she cooks. When she's done, Sasuke can't do anything but hug her.

"W-Wha? Sasu-"

"Tch. You talk too much."

They stand there, and just stand there. After a minute, they separate, and Hinata serves up breakfast. She starts eating, and Sasuke does too. He enjoys the meal, and sits back, happy and full. Hinata finishes and stand up. "Er, I need to get ready for the day."

"I'll wash the dishes."

"Thanks, S-Sasuke-kun."

She leaves the kitchen, and he picks up the plates, and finds a pink apron to put on to wash the dishes. He starts, and when she comes back, he's drying them. She starts giggling, finding her tough boyfriend is wearing a pink apron and washing dishes, which is really funny to her. He turns around, and his breath catches in his throat. She's wearing a white summer dress with a hat that has a lavender ribbon, and black sandals. Her hair is down, and he says the strangest thing, ever. He has never said it to any girl. Ever.

"Y-You look beautiful."

"T-Thanks." She replies, and starts blushing. She walks over and picks up a bag full of old bread, and holds Sasuke's hand. "Let's go feed the ducks!"

So they do.

But there was one bird Hinata was terrified of. They were weird. They had teeth on the side of their **tongues**!

She was afraid of geese.

So, when they feed the duck, and about 15 geese waddle up, she screams, and clutches Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" he chuckles, finding his petite girlfriend is freaking out.

"I-It's the geese… I hate geese…." She whispers into his shirt, trying to get away from them.

So he carries her bridal style and runs, before the geese can catch up. They run all the way to the swings of some small park, and they rest on a bench. Hinata looks over to Sasuke, and blushes a pastel pink. "Thanks, Sasuke. For saving me. For everything so far."

He leans over and kisses her on her nose. "Anything for you, Hina-hime." She turns the shade of a tomato after that statement.

They walk in the woods for a while before hearing a woman shout, "I'LL? CASTRATE YOU NARUTO! WHAT IS IT SKIPPING CLASS AND MAKING F'S ON YOUR PROGRESS REPORT?!" they look at each other and crack up. Naruto was never the smartest, and skipping class would never help him, but that's when Naruto bursts out of nowhere in his underwear, and his red-haired mom pass them, in her left hand his report card, and in her right hand a frying pan. They both wince; Naruto was going to have knobs on his head, and not small ones, extra-jumbo large ones. They continue on walking, and end up where the duck pond was, and the geese seem to be a little, tense, and start waddling towards them. Hinata dashes off and Sasuke right behind her. Stop near her apartment, out of breath and tired. They trudged up the stairs and they end up on the floor, and they just stay there.

"So, that's why you're so fast in PE?"

"Y-Yeah. Just because I hate geese."

"You have practice."

They get up, and lie on the couch and sleep for a bit.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I have another story coming up, but, not "Hinata gets a haircut". I want to redo it, because Hinata ended up being way to OOC for my taste, and Sasuke ended up being like one of my creepy friends. The one I have is better, and I like more.**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**~Ghost Town's music**

**~AnimeLover431 for reviewing!**

**~jessychan13 for reviewing!**

**~kitty1190 for reviewing!**

**~I.A for reviewing!**

**~tuttynieves for reviewing!**

**~chabeli05 fir reviewing!**

**~suicune4ever for reviewing!**

**~YukiKitsune95 for following!**

**See you soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 9! (cheers !) soo, my schedule is everyday I'll switch between this story and my other story. :D I been so tired, and just shaved part of my rabbit's fur, and part she ripped off part of her nail. D: But she's ok. Enjoy!**

~Monday~

Hinata walks to class, and is caught in a certain boy's arms. She smiles playfully, and just flop to the floor, pretending to pass out.

"H-Hinata! Are you okay?" Sasuke asks, and shakes her a bit. He starts hovering over her, and she widens her eyes, and shouts out, "RAH!"

He fell over, and starts laughing. They're both in the middle of the hall and people are walking around them, but sneaking a glance at them, jealous, and angry. Sakura and Karin both pass by, and they both have started dating slimy boys that creep people out. The two teens get up, and laugh all the way to the music room.

Hinata starts to practice, and Sasuke closes his eyes and listens. She keeps playing, like nobody's in the room. She suddenly stops, and pick up her phone. "H-Hello?"

"Yes, is this Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-Yes."

"We are a talent agency that found out about you, that you had competed in several competitions for music. We'd like to sign you."

"W-What agency?"

"Shooting Stars talent agency."

"So, when can we meet and see that you're a real agency?"

"How about on Sunday, at that café near Ichiraku?"

"O-Okay. I'll you Sunday."

She hangs up, and Sasuke opens one eye. "What was that all about?"

"A talent agency called. They want me to sign with them. And perform around the world."

"What are you thinking?"

"I should- but I also say I shouldn't. Neji won that tournament and signed with Uzumaki Corps for endorsements."

"you paused there a bit. What else were you going to say?"

"T-That I-I w-would l-left y-you."

They stand up, but that's when Shikamaru comes in. "Hide me. Temari's going crazy."

"Why should we?"

"You don't want to see her angry."

Hinata grimaces, and remembers she watches the martial arts practices after school, and Temari had destroyed 34 training posts, with her pair of iron fans. She grabs both boys, and guides them all to a closet close to the music room, with a mysteriously concealed door. What she discover is that it isn't a closet, but a gym that's been abandoned. They walk around, and Hinata release both boys, and walk around, and discovers it's another martial arts room. She finds an assortment of weapons Tenten would've loved, but doesn't disturb them. She walks and finds something very interesting. It's a curious necklace, and it's box has a label, that says,' Hashirama Senju, first leader of Konoha'. She think a bit where she remembers the last name, Senju, and remembers that Tsunade has the last name, figuring out that she mast related to whoever this Hashirama person was. She picks it up, and finds the two boys studying a scroll on the weapon training and self defence. She taps on both of their shoulders, and they stand up and leave. Not a word was spoken, until they hear the raging blonde girl shout, and Shikamaru slinks off into the shadows.

They sit and think about their future. Hinata wanted to go to an Art School, and Sasuke didn't know what he would do, so he guessed his mom was going to force him to go to business school. He didn't know if he would see Hinata ever again. His thoughts are interrupted by Hinata singing and swaying. He watches her, and she continues singing.

_"Imagine when your lungs are filling up with liquid  
Intoxicated poison flowin' through your veins  
It seems like nothing's changed  
My purple neck is stating all that I'm against but..  
I guess that's how we end up  
When we're under.. water_

Mayday! Mayday! This ship's going down  
And as your captain I'm ready to drown..  
I'm gonna drown so deep in you  
I'm gonna drown so deep in you

This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..

_Will choke me slowly to my death... _

_And I'm into that…"_

She opens and eye, and sees that he's watching her. She smiles and blushes, and keeps singing. It goes on a bit for about half an hour, switching songs and giggling. She finishes her song, and grabs her bag, then grabbing Sasuke to go do some work in the library. So, they do.

"Hey- Hinata, do you know how to do this?"

"O-oh? This? We learned this in 9th grade…"

"I forgot."

"You really forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you first find the y-intercept, and then graph it."

"Oh."

They continue finishing work, and finish over half of the week's work. They rest, and then eat lunch. Hinata has sticky rice and meat, while Sasuke has a salad with triple the amount of tomatoes. Hinata offers him an onigiri, and he asks, "What's in it?"

"Tomatoes. Try it."

He takes it, and tastes it, and enjoys it. They're quiet, and the only sound that's you can hear is the chewing of both teens. They both enjoy lunch for a few more minutes and then clean up and continue to finish work. Sasuke struggles a bit, but Hinata helps him out. They finish it, and read until school is over. Sasuke walks her home, and they talk about whatever crosses their mind. They repeat this until Saturday, when they walk around town and look for other places to eat, talk, and kiss.

When Sunday comes, Hinata walks to the café around high noon with Sasuke. They spot the woman, and they walk over.

"H-Hello. I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. You called me on Monday?"

"Hello, I'm Rin with shooting stars, who is behind you?"

"My, b-boyfriend, S-Sasuke U-Uchiha."

"Well then, let's discuss what we need to discuss. "

"Well, I-I want t-to f-finish school and college b-before I have a career. So, I have to reject your offer. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, here's my card if you change your mind." Rin says, and places a card and leaves. Hinata looks at Sasuke, and sighs.

"Did I make the right choice?"

"I don't know."

They leave, and look in Ichiraku, where Naruto was finishing his 6th bowl of ramen, emptying his wallet. They walk in; grab Naruto, who chokes on his ramen. "What was that teme?!"

"Hn."

"H-Hey Naruto-kun.."

"Hello Hinata! Anyway, why are you guys here?"

" We were in the café next door. Now, dobe, are you going to finish that?"

"NO WAY WITH YOU TEME!"

"Okay. Whatever, let's go Hinata."

So they leave, and walk off to eat.

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking a two day break, I had to take a break. I drew a few more things, I'm so happy. Anyway, my friend/acquaintance Yanni-chan in IRL thinks she's really bad, but she's really good, and better than me, WTF. But, she believes some uncreative asshole that says she's good at drawing, but not creative. So, right I give anybody who judges anyone if they don't have experience that middle finger. Anyway, the name of the sing Hinata is called Tentacles by Ghost Town. :D**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:  
~Hinaanime**

**~AnimeLover431**

**~Ichiruki cupcake**

**~LindyLinn**

**~I.A**

**~suicune4ever**


	10. Chapter 10

The Red String, Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Buuniies! That's, my nickname for you guys that follow and favorite my fanfics. My rabbit is good, and she's lionhead rabbit! :D I love her! **

**I'm thinking of finishing this story in about 5-7 chapters, I don't know. I'll have a few events that'll happen for the end. Anyway, it's just a consideration.**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata quietly knocks on the door to Tsuande's office, and the hungover principal opens the door, and says, "Yes?"

"Um,Tsunade-sensei, I had f-found this when we were hiding from Temari-senpai, and I have no idea what it is." Hinata stutters out, and hands the box with the necklace to Tsunade. She opens it, and widens her eyes.

"Where did you find this?"

"C-Can I s-show y-you w-where?"

Tsunade nods and Hinata leads her to the room, and flips on the light. Tsunade wanders around the room, looking at the weapons, the paintings, and stays silent. "Wonder how everything is here. Hashirama Senju was my grandfather. I loved him."

Hinata silently walks out, leaving to Tsunade to look around herself. She walks to library to read, and is caught by two certain girls. They blindfold her, take her to restrooms, and take it off. Hinata opens her eyes, is bombarded by pink and red hair, and winces. She was half-expecting this to happen, and it has. Sakura slaps her, and yells, "Why?! Why do you catch his attention and keep for so long? What is it, you lavender-eyed freak? WHAT IS IT?"

"Acting like this will get you nowhere with Sasuke," Hinata spits out, and is met with Karin's foot in her face, and then her stomach. She got pissed, and stood up, spitting up a bit of blood. Ino walks in, and sees Hinata standing from the two girls, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are they giving you a hard time?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's give 'em hell!"

They launch at the two girls, and start throwing punches. Ino managed to knock Sakura out, and Hinata continues to fight Karin, and Ino helps her out. Karin finally falls to ground, right next to Sakura, and passes out from exshaustion. Ino and Hinata, on the other hand, go the nurse's office to get cleaned up, and inform the nurse that the two girls are in the bathroom. They leave, only to have Hinata agreeing to meet up with her on Saturday, to catch up on different things. They go their separate ways to class, and Hinata continues her walk to library. She hold and ice pack to her stomach, and winces. She passes by the library, and sits down with a book. She reads, until she falls asleep. When she actually wakes up, Sasuke is in front of her, smirking. She scrambles up, then winces in pain. He looks at her, concerned, and she says quietly, "It's okay. I'm not that bad compared to the other two."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Not now…"

They say silent, and they continue reading, writing, and drawing. When lunch bell rings, they both eat, with minimal talking. Hinata glances at Sasuke every once in a while. They finish their lunches in silence, and Hinata stand up with her trash to throw away. Sasuke stands up as well, and they throw away the trash together. They go back to their tables, and gather their things and walk to the music room, hand in hand.

Hinata warms up to sing. When she does, it's something he doesn't expect from the Hyuuga.

"_For so long now I've been coming to your rescue  
(Got me thinking I'll get you)  
And I'm serious when I say  
I'm over it  
I'm over it (and all your fuckin' lies)  
That you'll stick around and stay on my side of town  
Now I'm covered in blood  
And I'm feeding off your pretty little lies  
For once why can't you just come and chase me  
Dig up my grave and save my body  
Now I'm rotting to the bone  
But my heart's still beatin'  
Hopin' you won't leave me_

Creepy boys you're just my style  
Blood red lips but you don't smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that You're So Creepy

Now you're risking it all for some creepy boy  
With a blacked out rage that'll cast a spell_  
__Don't tempt her he's got those evil eyes  
NOW YOU'RE RISKING IT ALL for a pinup doll  
WHO DRINKS IN THE A.M. FUCKS IN THE P.M.  
TREATS ALL THE GIRLS LIKE HE DON'T NEED 'EM  
_

_Creepy boys you're just my style  
Blood red lips but you don't smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that You're So Creepy_

Creepy boys you're just my style  
Blood red lips but you don't smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that You're So Creepy  


_Creepy boys you're just my style  
Blood red lips but you don't smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that you're so creepy"  
_

When she's done, Sasuke can't believe she sung something like that. Who was it based off of? He looks at her, wanting an explanation.

"It was after I was heartbroken when I realized Naruto-san would never notice me. I found the band, and I changed the lyrics a bit to suit a girl."

"Really? Am I creepy?"

"I-In your own w-way, y-yes…"

He tackles her, and she giggles, before wincing. He notices and let her get up. They cuddle on the floor, and they discussing bands and artist that they like. They have opposite tastes, and they argue who has a better taste in music. They look at each other, and crack up.

They stand, and leave school. He walks her home, and she invites him to have tea. He sits in her kitchen, and she gives him green tea while she has a raspberry tea. They quietly sip their tea and glance at each other. They talk about what they wanted for their birthday, they discuss how deadly Neji is now, with his weapons mistress of a girlfriend, they could be assassins for Konoha.

After an hour passes by, they head for the door. Hinata kisses him on the cheek before she waves good bye to him awkwardly. He hugs her, and then waves goodbye. She watches as his outline fades as the distance between them grows bigger, slowly.

**A/N: CHAPTER TEN IS NOW COMPLETE. :D**

**I'll be reading a few fanfics and shtuff. :3**

**I love you guys! 3**

**SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**~Ghost Town's music, their song in this chapter was "You're So Creepy"**

**~Kitty-grrrl**

**~AnimeLover431**

**~darkdeamon**

**~hinaanime**

**~LindyLinn**

**~I.A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've had writer's block! I've been working on drawing a series with my friend, kawaii-pastel-goth on tumblr. We've been working on a series of drawings called "Don't be afraid of" that has girls that have done extreme things to look what they see as normal.**

**Anyway, I'll be slowing down my updates a bit, so I don't blow out of steam so quickly. Ah, just read it.**

~Two months later~

Hinata keeps punching the bag as hard as she can, a bit upset at Neji for bringing TenTen home and they did….. yeah, no not saying anything, and they didn't even try to deny it. She continues to punch the bag, only to give it an axe kick that brings the bag off its hinges and basically explode. She pants, and gets another bag, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm destroying crap to recover from, you know, Neji and Tenten don't really hide the fact that they…"

"Yeah no. Do not elaborate on the fact your cousin has a-"

"Be quiet!"

He sighs, and watches her destroy another bag, this one giving up to a series of spin kicks. She stops, and walks off to the locker room. He puts on his earbuds and listens to Ghost Town, enjoying the band Hinata had convinced him to listen. He liked them, because they weren't like all the bubblegum boy band crap they played every day on the radio. He listens to Dr. Doctor.

**_"Take take take take my breath away,  
cuz I've got nothin else that I can say.  
It's time we showed our faces,  
Got real and travel places.  
I have something better for us this time.  
Take look inside my twisted mind.  
It's not my fault I'm like this,  
We're products of these places._**

Oh, Doctor fix me right this time.  
Doctor, I'm better than a "flatline".

I'm not a waste.  
Turn my back on that place  
where I've made my mistakes.  
The ghost in my soul,  
Is reaching for more."

He enjoys them for being original and their lyrics being from the heart. He listens for a bit longer. Only to be greeted by Hinata, changed, and ready to head out to their final date, before college.

They walk into an indoor amusement park, and they gasp. Hinata grabs his arm and they head to a ride, like regular teenagers. Hinata boards before Sasuke, and they sit in seats right next to each other. The ride starts, starts spinning and moving in a u-shaped fashion, getting faster, and making the world spin and made it look frozen in time. Hinata screams, and clutches his hand tightly. When the ride is over, they get off, a bit dizzy. After a while, Hinata grabs her bag, and changes her low heels for hi-tops. She finishes tying them, and they run off looking for games to play.

Sasuke finally hits the jackpot, and smirks. No game was too hard for the Uchiha. He gathers the tickets, with Hinata's help, and they count it all. They walk over to the prize booth, and the bored worker, just waves his hand to the prizes.

"Behold. You can choose any prize you want. I don't care. This is a drag."

"Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Why are you-"

"Shut up and pick a freaking prize."

So he does.

It's a stuffed lavender rabbit for Hinata, with a giant panda. He looks over to her, and she looks like she could be eaten by the two animals. He cracks up, and she pouts.

"Why did you get the two BIGGEST animals you could get?"

"So'd you remember me."

"I'd always remember you."

She drops the animals, and kisses him full on the lips. Her unshed tears fall, knowing she'd never see him for a long time. To her, he feels like water. He's the base for everything she's gone through. She opens her eyes, only to see Sasuke tearing up. They stand around the festival, with two huge stuffed animals, and Hinata manages to win a set of black cat ears for Sasuke, who puts them on, only to look comical, and makes her laugh. They wander around, and they end up in front of Sasuke's house. They walk in, and it's silent. She tugs on his sleeve and nods at him, blushing a crimson color. He smiles, and takes her to his room for the night.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata wakes up, and notes she's wearing Sasuke's shirt, and blushes, remembering what they did last night. She walks to the kitchen, and sees Sasuke's wearing a pink apron, attempting to make bacon. She giggles, and starts to make toast.

They continue to make breakfast, and they eat. Sasuke eyes her, noting she's wearing his shirt. She keeps eating, and drains the orange juice. She smiles, and brings her plate to the sink.

Man, he'd miss this girl.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here guys. I'm sorry it's short, but I need to do other things, like schoolwork. School comes first!**

**~Lin**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I decided to finish The Red String and then work on my other fanfic, The Confusion of the Moon Goddess. Anyway, I've seen all of you guys reviewing and I hope you guys don't get angry at me for ending it soon! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!~**

Hinata sighed. She had finally arrived to Konoha U, one of the most prestigious universities the world had to offer. They had everything. She had courses in art and in music, so this was her daily schedule:

**8:00- Watercolor painting- Advanced**

**9:30- Studio Art- Advanced**

**10:15- Drawing Manga 101- going to the basics!**

**11:00- lunch**

**11:45- Piano Class**

**1:30- Singing**

She wished she didn't take all of these courses, but she had to. She wanted something worthwhile, and she got all the courses she wanted. But all she wanted at the moment was:

_Sasuke._

For him to charm her with a smile, to make her laugh, to make her giggle at the smallest change in his face, for him to sweep her up to go out to a place to spend time together.

She sighed again, only to be taken up by a stranger, with a black hoodie and jeans, their face covered by the hood. The person runs, and Hinata desperately clutches on, afraid of whoever it was, and the person carrying her kept cursing.

"U-Uh, w-who a-are y-you?"

"You'll see. Shit!" the person replied, and stumbled into a person.

The person put her down, and Hinata walked over to them, and ripped the person's hood off.

Who was it?

It was Gaara.

In all of his panda glory.

Hinata started to giggle, and started poking his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I ended up in town. How are you?"

"I-I'm well. I'm in a relationship w-with S-Sasuke now."

"Oh. I'll see you later, then."

Gaara walks off, leaving Hinata to solve her way back to the university. She keeps walking around on the streets, only to bump into a strange orange-masked man.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry!"

"Kawaii! Deidara-senpai, Tobi found a cute girl!"

A blonde guy runs over. "Who, un?"

"Meet- err, what's your name?"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Are you lost, un?"

"Y-yes…"

"Where do you need to go?"

"K-Konoha University."

"Oh, are you the pianist that was featured in the Essence of Art?"

"I-I was?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know."

They continue to walk to the campus, and Hinata spotted Sasuke, and ran over to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata?"

Hinata leapt into his arms, and she was engulfed with emotions.

"Why are you here?"

"Konoha U has a business school. I knew you would miss me, and so, I applied, and got in."

They kept close to each other, until Sasuke noticed Tobi and Deidara. "Tobi? What are you-"

"I was helping Hina-hime-"

"Do not call my girlfriend that-"

"Whatever, un. Hinata, I'll see you later." Deidara says, and walks off, with a lazy wave.

They watch him, but then Hinata's cell alarm rings. "Oh no! I'll be late to-" Hinata stops, and gives Sasuke a kiss on the lips, and then runs off to class, with her bag. Sasuke smiles as he sees her run off, and walks off to class himself.

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated. I've lost intrest** **in a lot of things, except drawing. I have a story I want to work on, a crossover. I thank you all for dealing with my shenanigans so far. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I got a really rude review I want to share with you guys.**

**Hello Yggiz! Remember when you said this about my eating disorder?**

**"You fucking suck, This story has alot of- ...yea hate it...everyone is way way occ ... go cut your wrist and die away from fanfic..."**

**No. Just no. **

**I don't lie, and I don't appreciate things like this at all. I do not lie on the internet like some people do to gain popularity. I don't care if you hate it, I really don't care.**

**But telling me I need to cut my wrists and die, that's what gets me angry.**

**Quit being a damn pussy and message me directly, and we can fight.**

**Enjoy this final chapter….**

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuuga as your wife?"

"I do."

"Hinata Hyuuga, do you accept Sasuke Uchiha as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke lifted the veil, holding hands with his new wife, a shining red string connecting them, and the two stare at each other, until their lips press against each other's, putting all of their other kisses to shame. They pull apart, and everybody cheers.

"You know, our kid's going to be great."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"By the end of the night you are…."

"Wha-"

"Che."

He leans in for another kiss, and he gets it.

THE END

**A/N: It's short, but bittersweet. I'm ending it here. I hope you guys enjoyed, and continue to watch my other stories!**


End file.
